


Stroll

by Plate



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Main Story Spoilers (Ch. 3), Other, Potentially Platonic, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plate/pseuds/Plate
Summary: Ghilley catches you on a walk. You drum up a conversation.__Contains slight spoilers for AFTERL!FE's Main Story (Chapter 3).
Relationships: Ghilley/Manager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Stroll

“Mistress, craning your neck that way surely isn’t healthy.”

He echoes from somewhere behind you, your gaze made glass under the moon. There‘s a teasing lilt to his voice; tone softer than usual, though such might have been a figment of your imagination. He managed to pin you in the midst of a routine stroll, staring down a star-splattered sky.

“You, of all people, aren’t qualified to correct me on posture, Ghilley.”

Aware of his presence now at your side, you right your stance, looking at him rather than somewhere far overhead. Your undivided attention was finally his.

“Taking a walk?” You venture, fishing for a rare, concrete answer from him.

“More or less, ufufu,” he responds. “Perhaps I am.” A shrug accentuates his reply, his eyes now focusing on where you’d once been looking.

After the overdone calm drags for on long enough, he pipes up again.

“Say, Mistress. Do you have any regrets?”

The lack of an accompanying chuckle fails to go unnoticed by you; he was serious. Turning away, you instead look toward the greenery. Fireflies drift aimlessly in the gardens.

“I do, Ghilley. Then again, everyone does.”  
You reply. Xino, Levi— their terrified faces come easily to mind, as if you would ever let them fade.

“I see,” the crease in his wistful expression deepens. “Yes, I would suppose that’s why we’re all here to begin with, ufufu.”

“Our wishes...” You conclude. It was only natural that such desires formed on the basis of one’s past regrets.

He was hardly the sort to bring this up without a reason.

“Is something the matter?”  
“Mistress, I’m touched. Are you worried about me?”  
“Of course I am.”  
“And why is that?”  
  
“I’m your manager,” you say, and you swear his face falls- perhaps hoping for a reason beyond obligation. “and you’re important to me.”  
  
Silence lapses in the moments thereafter, a frail warmth soon pressing against your side.

“You’re important to me too.” He murmurs, head resting lightly on you.

A quick glimpse of his face spells out a thousand troubles in the valleys of his features. His sudden vulnerability takes you aback, lips parted in shock until you realize yourself. Your arm rises slowly behind his back, fingers ghosting the fabric of his shirt. Gently, you press a hand to his back.

“I’m tired, Mistress.”

  
You stay still for his sake.

“Rest then, Ghilley. You’ve done well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if Ghilley is out of character! I only have a few of his cards and only the lower rarity ones. I don't have a lot of his stories unlocked either, but I still love him so much.


End file.
